Love, Betraying and Lightnings
by SipsiNekku
Summary: Nejiten oneshot, jelousyfic. I'm not actually sure what content rating I should put... maybe this is okay... Well, I hope you like this 8D


**I just came up with idea to write nejiten-jealous story 8D so, this is it. This happens some time after Naruto fillers, but before Shippuuden.**

**I hope there isn't many mistakes...**

**I do not own Naruto character, they belong to Kishimoto!  
**

* * *

Weapons flew through the air. Brown haired girl fell to ground.

"I win again, Tenten", said long haired boy.

Girl gasped and fell to her back. "ARGH! I never win against you, Neji!" she yelled.

Neji smirked. Then he sat next to her. Tenten watched to sky.

"You're too strong", she said.

"Well, maybe", Neji answered. "But you are strong too."

Tenten smiled.

"Excuse me."

They turned their heads to where voice came from. There stood young boy, about their age, maybe bit older. He had long black jacket, black spiky hair and other clothes were grey. But somehow his eyes got their attention. They were golden.

"I thought this place were meant for training, not for lazing around", boy said.

"We are training", Tenten said. "We just have little break."

"Well, is there still place for one?" Boy asked. "I have just came to Konoha, about two three weeks ago, and I need to train more."

"Well, we were just about to leave, right Neji", Tenten said and looked to her friend.

"Hm? Oh, yeah", Neji said and stood up. So did Tenten.

"So, you're new?" Neji asked.

"Yeah", boy said. "I'm Jin."

"I'm Tenten, and this is Neji."

Jin went to Tenten. "Tenten, eh? Cute name."

"Eh, thanks", Tenten said bit blushing. Neji snorted.

"Tenten, let's go already", he said coldly. And without answer or any more words, he left.

"Oh, hey, wait!" Tenten shouted. "Well, see ya again, Jin-san. WAIT NEJI!"

She started to run after Neji.

Behind them, Jin smirked nastily.

...

"Neji, wait!"

Finally Neji stopped. Tenten caught him.

"Why so rush?"

"Hn."

Tenten knew she wouldn't get any good answer, so she let it be. Then she saw Lee coming to them.

"Neji! Tenten! There you are!" he yelled from far.

"We have a mission! The Fifth ordered you to her officer", He said when he reach them. "I'll go to get last member."

"Eh? Fourth member?" Tenten amazed.

"Yeah, so she said", Lee told. "Well, see you at there soon." And he continued running.

"I wonder why we must go by four-man-team", Tenten asked.

"Who knows", Neji said.

...

Soon they knocked to Fifth Hokage Tsunade's officer door. When they heart call "come in", Neji opened the door.

"Oh, Neji, Tenten, good you came so fast", Hokage said when they stepped to room.

"We heard from Lee that you have mission for us, Tsunade-sama", Tenten said.

"Yes", Tsunade said. "Let's wait until Lee comes with last member."

"Umm… Tsunade-sama, why we have to take fourth member to our team?" Tenten asked carefully.

"Because this one is new one at Konoha, and I want him to understand missions right away", Tsunade answered. Then somebody knocked. "Oh, I think they just arrived. Come in!"

Lee stepped on with…

"Jin-san!" Tenten said when she saw him.

"Ah, Tenten-chan!" Jin said.

"_-chan?"_ Neji thought.

"Oh, you know each others?" Tsunade and Lee asked.

"Yeah, I and Neji met Jin-san earlier", Tenten told.

"_And I already hope we haven't met" _Neji thought.

"Well, that makes this lot easier", Tsunade said, and let Shizune explain the mission.

When they jumped tree to tree, Neji was really pissed. Why that guy have to come with us? And top of that, he was flirting with Tenten ALL THE TIME!

"I really like to go same mission with you, Tenten-chan", Jin said, maybe already tenth time.

"Oh, Really", Tenten said.

Whole trip continued that way.

Soon they got to mission-place. It was little farm.

"Oh, you're shinobis from Konoha?" old woman said.

"Yes, and you're Miss Iwaki?" Lee asked. Woman nodded. She told them what they have to do.

"Okay, leave it to us!" Tenten said.

They went to work.

Neji made his best to stay away from Jin even thought it meant to stay away from Tenten.

"Neji?"

Lee came to him.

"What?"

"Don't try to look ignorant", Lee said. "I saw how pissed you were when you heard that Jin-san comes with us."

"Hmh."

"Why are you?" Lee asked. "You and Tenten don't have anything."

He was quiet for a while.

"Or have you..?"

"Of course not!" Neji said.

"Then why are you so pissed?"

"I'm not pissed."

"I see…" Lee said, but Neji had feeling he didn't believe him.

At evening they returned to Konoha. At gates their ways separated.

"Tenten-chan, you want me to walk you home?" Jin asked.

"No thanks, I have same way with Neji", Tenten said.

"I see", Jin said and left to his own way.

Neji and Tenten walked some time in silent.

"So, did you and Jin have fun?" Neji asked.

"Eh?"

"Well, you were all time with him laughing", Neji said, "So I suppose you had."

"What that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked. She had stopped.

Neji didn't say anything.

"Wait a second…" Tenten said. "You think I have something with him?"

Neji was still quiet.

"So you do."

"No."

"You do."

"What ever."

"You're always like that!" Tenten yelled.

"Well, go to that Jin if I'm so stupid!" Neji started to piss off.

Neji heard some sobbing behind him.

"Okay, what ever you thought earlier, I know it something like that", Tenten said. "And I also know that I was fool that I had feelings for you!"

After that she ran past him. Neji could see her crying.

But still Neji couldn't move. He just had made Tenten, his best friend, mad. And top of that, Tenten had said she had… feelings for him. Neji.

"_Hmh. Well, if I'm not pleasant, she can always take someone else. "_

But same time he didn't want her to. He wanted her to be his…

"_Wait a second… what I'm thinking… I really don't have anything that like feelings for her… or do I?"_

Neji decided that maybe things are clearer tomorrow, so he started to walk to home.

...

Neji was wrong…. Things weren't clearer at all next day. Tenten didn't come to mission or to train, Gai told them she got flu.

"_Flu? Yeah right. She just doesn't want to see me!"_ Neji thought.

After few days from their fight, Gai and Lee started to get worried.

"Tenten doesn't usually be ill this long", Lee said.

"Yeah, but this can be first time", Gai said.

"Do you know anything, Neji?"

Neji awake to reality from his thoughts when he heard Lee calling him.

"Hm?"

"I asked do you know anything about Tenten", Lee said.

"How should I know?" Neji said.

"Well, you two are so good friends that you might know something."

"Well, I don't."

Lee looked him pretty amazed.

"Did something happen when we came from that farm other day?" he asked.

"No."

"You're lying."

Neji didn't say anything.

Lee and Gai looked to each others.

"Well, Lee, let's go to train", Gai said, because he decided it's better to let Neji be.

"Yes, Gai-sensei", Lee said, not so cheerfully as usually. And they left.

Neji looked to training poles. He hoped that Tenten would be there. Tenten was good training partner, and Neji also started to understand what that weird feeling inside him was when he was with Tenten.

"Tenten…" He said quietly." Please come back."

...

At evening Neji walked to home. Suddenly he heard voice behind him.

"Ah, Neji-san?"

Neji turned around and saw Jin behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Just… have you seen Tenten-chan?" Jin said.

"No", Neji said. _"And it's all thanks to you."_

"I see… Well, do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Maybe."

"Can you tell me where she lives?" Jin asked.

"To you? I don't think so…"

Jin looked at Neji.

"Well, if that was all, I'm going home", Neji said and left Jin to street.

...

After few days, Tenten still wasn't showed herself.

One day Lee and Neji were at Tsunade's officer getting mission. After that, Tsunade asked Neji to stay. Lee said he'll wait outside.

"I'll give you extra mission", Tsunade said. Neji raised eyebrow.

"You must keep eye on that new-comer, Jin."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I'm starting to suspect that he might be involved for something that is against Konoha", Tsunade told.

"What do you mean?"

"We got a message that Hidden Cloud Village had sent spy to other villages", Tsunade said. "Jin just came here same time, so I have my doubts about him."

Neji was silent.

"So, I ask you to follow him, and if he does something weird", Tsunade continued.

".. I understand", Neji said. He turned to leave.

"And Neji…"

"Hm?"

"About Tenten… she haven't been on missions lately."

"And?"

"… You don't know anything about her, right?"

"True." Then Neji left.

Tsunade sighed. "Today's young people…."

...

As Tsunade had asked, Neji kept eye on Jin. One reason was that, another was that he almost hoped he would see Tenten with Jin.

But, Tenten still was missing. Neji had feeling that she was at home. Half of him wanted to go check she was fine, but another half said he must let her be alone.

As Neji followed Jin, he already started to think he was all innocent. But then one day….

Neji followed Jin to forest. They walked for a while, and then Jin stopped. Neji stopped behind the trees.

Jin started to talk.

"It's almost time…"

He raised his hand, and lightning came out of it. Neji watched its going up, then it exploded.

"Neji-san, I don't like people spying me. Can you come out?" Jin said.

Neji stepped out. "You knew?"

"All the time." Jin turned around.

Jin's golden eyes were watching to Neji with evil look in them.

"What time it almost is?" Neji asked.

Jin laughed. "Oh, time that I have waited for long. Time for Revenge!"

"Revenge? Revenge for what?

"You remember, don't ya? What happened ten years ago", Jin said.

"Ten? That's time when Cloud Village was at Konoha", Neji said.

"That's right. And remember what happened to their leader ninja?"

"Leader ninja… He was killed by Hiashi-sama."

"Yeah, Hyuga Hiashi. Then Cloud asked his body, but did we get it? No! "

"Yes, they got my father's, Hyuga Hizashi's body. He was Hiashi-sama's brother", Neji said. "Wait…. You're from Cloud?"

"That's right. And THAT leader ninja who was killed that time was MY father!" Jin yelled.

".. I see", Neji said. "And now you want to revenge Hiashi-sama because of that?"

"Not only him", Jin answered. "I want to revenge WHOLE Konoha!"

"Whole? Why?"

"'cause it's Konoha's fault dad is dead!" Jin yelled.

Neji looked at Jin. He kind understood. He also lost dad that time. He also hates Hiashi because of that.

But Jin wanted to revenge whole Konoha… that one Neji couldn't accept.

Jin raised eyebrow when Neji took his Jyuuken-stance.

"I don't know what you are planning… but I won't let you attack to Konoha", Neji said.

Jin laughed. "Too late… too late, Neji-san. I already sent message to my allies. They probably attack to your dear village in these minutes."

And after that, they heard explosion from the village. Neji turned around.

"Well, Neji-san, what are you going to do? Watch your friends dying like your dad did?" Jin said behind him. "And… watch Tenten-chan dying?"

Neji threw glare to Jin and started running to village. Jin disappeared behind him.

...

Tsunade was shedding sake to her glass, but then explosion shake the room and sake flew to papers.

"What the hell!" Tsunade yelled.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune ran to room. "Konoha is under the attack!"

"WHAT? Call all ninjas! Who are opponent?"

"Hidden Cloud", Shizune reported.

"As I thought…" Tsunade said. "Anyway, all Konoha shinobis must be ready! We'll give them our welcome."

...

Tenten raised her head from pillow when she heard explosion.

"What the…"

She got up from bed and opened the curtains. She saw that somebody had attacked to her village. Tenten took her weapon scrolls and ran out.

At streets many people ran from the way she was running to. She saw Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru nearby and ran to them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'd like to know that too!" Ino yelled as she dodged kunai. Tenten threw her kunai to enemy. She hit, as always.

Tenten ran farer to village. Suddenly, she felt something coming behind her. She turned, and saw lightning coming. She jumped away from its way.

"Nice, Tenten-chan, nice", voice said. Tenten turned around.

"Ji-jin-san?"

Jin smirked. "Yup, me."

"You shoot that lightning?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, it was me, too."

Tenten watched Jin pretty amazed. "But… why?"

"Because", Jin said, "I'm going to get my revenge."

"Revenge?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, for my father, who was killed by Konoha", Jin told. "So, I'm going to kill everyone in this village!"

"But… I thought you were my friend!" Tenten shouted.

"I know. I was part of plan. I was supposed to make one villager to my side", Jin told.

"And you chose me?"

"It could have been anyone", Jin answered. "But luckily, you knew well the one who was close the one I most want to kill. Hyuga Hiashi's brother's son."

"Neji? But what about him?"

"Nothing much… he is from Huyga clan", Jin said calmly.

Tenten stood up and took out few kunais. "I won't let you do it… I won't let you harm my village of my friend!"

Jin laughed. "So did Neji say… but, what can you do?"

Tenten didn't answer. She threw kunais. Jin dodged them pretty easily.

"Not bad", he said.

"_He dodged my weapons?"_ Tenten thought. And after second, she got kick to stomach. Tenten fell ground and cough. Then came another kick.

"Tenten-chan, you really thought I was your friend? Well, I admit that first you were nice, but I put mission aside, and now you are like everyone else… victim." Jin laughed.

After few more kick, which were always powerful and hurt lot, Tenten couldn't move anymore. She coughed blood.

Jin laughed next to her. The he jumped bit further.

"I think I'll end your pain now, Tenten-chan", he said and raised his hands.

"Raikyuu (Lightning ball)!"

Tenten closed her eyes. _"I guess it's over now… just… I would like to made up with Neji…"_

She waited lightning hit, but it didn't come. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw familiar back and long dark hair.

"N...Neji?"

Neji turned his head. Tenten looked at him with bit thankful and asking. Neji smiled.

"Can't you do anything yourself?" he asked. Tenten smiled a bit.

Then Neji turned back to Jin.

"Oh, Neji-san, you made it here already?" Jin asked.

"As you can see", Neji answered. Jin smirked. "Well, shall we start?" Neji took his fighting stance. Jin raised shoulders. "Why not, I don't have anything better to do."

Tenten was going to say something, but Neji said "Stay back" and next she saw him activate his byakugan.

But before they even started, they heard voice: "Jin, stop it right now!"

Jin turned around. "R…Raikage…-sama?"

Raikage came to Jin. "What are you thinking, stupid boy? Make your fellow ninjas attack to this village just like that!"

"I… I'm terrible sorry!" Jin said and fell to his knees. "I just wanted to revenge!"

Raikage looked at Neji and Tenten.

"I'm sorry about this. I already talked to Hokage-dono, and attack has been cancelled."

Tenten sighed gladly. Raikage turned back to Jin.

"Jin! I order you to psychiatric hospital, to closed unit, for some time. Revenge has got you to head to badly."

Jin didn't say anything. He looked like he could start crying anytime possible. Raikage left, Jin after him.

Neji sighed and turn his eyes back to normal. Tenten stood up.

"Neji…"

Neji turned, and saw rock falling to Tenten.

"Watch out!" He ran to her and pushed her out of way. Tenten flew back. When she got up, she saw Neji under rocks.

"Neji!" She ran to him. "Neji! Neji, are you alright? Are you alive?"

Neji opened his eyes and smirked. "Well, I have been worse."

Tenten sobbed and tried to move rocks. It took some while, but she managed to do it. She turned Neji on his back. He breathed heavily.

Tears started falling from Tenten's eyes. Neji raised his hand and whipped them away.

"Don't cry… It's not like you."

Tenten took his hand. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I was fool, I believed Jin. And because of that, you're now hurt", she sobbed.

Neji laughed bit. "I'm the on who should apologize. I was pretty rude that time."

Tenten looked at him.

"I'm sorry Tenten", Neji said. She nodded.

"It's okay now. We can be friends again."

Neji smiled. Then his injures started to hurt lot.

"Agh…!"

"Are you okay? We must get you to hospital!" Tenten shouted.

"No, wait… I… want to say this first…." Neji said.

"You can tell it later!"

"No, I want to tell it now. Tenten… I…"

Tenten waited.

"I… I love you…" Then he passed out. Tenten couldn't do anything but stare at him. Then she raised him bit and hugged him.

"Oh, Neji… I love you too…" she sobbed.

Then she got problem. She couldn't get him to hospital all by herself.

Then she saw someone coming to their way. She smiled when he recognized familiar green outfit and black hair.

...

Neji woke after time that felt like eternity. He looked around, and got he was in hospital room.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Neji turned his head and saw Lee at the door.

"Lee?"

His team mate came to his bed.

"What happened…? How I'm here?"

"Well, yesterday, after Cloud nins suddenly stopped attack and left, I was looking for you and Tenten. I found you, and because you were in so bad state, we took you here."

...

**Flashback:**

"_Lee. Lee!" Tenten yelled to her team mate._

"_Tenten!" Lee came to her. "Neji… what happened?"_

"_He's badly injured! We must get him to hospital!" Tenten shouted while crying._

_Lee nodded and together they got carried their friend to hospital._

**Flashback end.**

...**  
**

"And then we just waited you to wake", Lee told.

Neji listen him to end.

"And what about Tenten? Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked.

Lee nodded. "She's fine. She had just some little injures. She's at hall, and didn't want to come in before you wake."

Lee went out of the door. Soon it opened bit, and Neji heard voice.

"He's really awake?" It sounded like Tenten.

"Yes, yes, just go in!" It was Lee, and Neji heard push and Tenten came in. She stood at door for while, just staring at Neji.

Then she got few step forward.

"Umm… you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Neji answered. "You?"

She nodded. Then she got back her courage and ran to Neji and hugged him. Neji was bit surprised first.

"I was scared that you would die", Tenten sobbed. Neji just blinked his eyes, still confused. Then he recovered from it, and twined his arms around Tenten.

"Sorry I made you worry."

They were quiet for a while. Then Tenten pushed him bit away. Neji looked at her.

"Um… just… I wanted to say this too…" she stuttered. _"God, I sound like Hinata…"_

"Umm… I love you", she said, and her face looked like tomato.

Neji stared her a while. Then she pulled her closer. "I know", he said and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't resist. They kissed for long. Their tongues touched and felt like dancing.

Then they freed each others. Tenten put her head on Neji's chest.

Lee open slightly the door, and saw them having good time, so he let them be.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked 8D. I think I'm going to use Jin some other time too, so I don't have to make up new one, because I can use old one. After this, I'm going to work with "Mystery of Konohakagure". **

**Please reviwe! 8D **


End file.
